Me Encontre Quando a Neve Derreter
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Ela odiava a perfeição, odiava tudo relacionado a ela. Mas a perfeição acabou por conquistála. E agora, ela quer conquistar a perfeição. [Oneshot] [Yuki x Machi]


**ME ENCONTRE QUANDO A NEVE DERRETER**

Ela odiava a perfeição, odiava tudo relacionado a ela. Mas a perfeição acabou por conquistá-la. E agora, ela quer conquistar a perfeição. Yuki provou para Machi que, na realidade, ninguém é perfeito. Ele também não era. Com os olhos abertos, Machi percebe que o que sente pelo presidente, está além da amizade e admiração. O que ela sente é amor. Mas tem medo da rejeição.

**Categoria:** Romance.  
**Avisos:** Contém spoilers. Na verdade... Um spoiler só, no final da fanfic. Mas é, digamos, um spoiler óbvio.  
**Shipper:** Yuki/Machi  
**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket não me pertence! Se me pertencesse, a Tohru estaria morta e o Shigure seria meu!  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Se  
Nem  
For  
__Terra_

_Se  
__Trans  
For  
__Mar_

(Paulo Leminsk)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A neve caía silenciosamente. Formando camadas nas ruas e prendendo-se nas folhas esverdeadas das árvores. Formando uma paisagem perfeita. Perfeita até demais.

Machi olhou para o relógio. Faltava uma hora para o fim das aulas. E, enquanto alguns alunos decidiam o que iriam fazer depois, ela preparava-se para enfrentar mais uma reunião do grêmio estudantil. Afinal, o que tinha de bom numa reunião do grêmio? Ficar ouvindo as discussões de Nao e Manabe? Prestar atenção nas crises de sinceridade da Kimi? Ouvir Nao implicar com Yuki por qualquer coisa? Nada no grêmio era interessante! Então... Porque ela tinha aceitado fazer parte? Por causa dele.

O sinal tocou, indicando o começo da última aula daquele dia. Machi respirou fundo e olhou pela janela. A neve continuava caindo. Delicadamente, silenciosamente... _Perfeitamente_. Ela gostaria de esquecer seu passado, ela queria aprender a gostar da perfeição. A perfeição da neve branca. A perfeição de alguém que, na realidade, não é perfeito.

"Ei, Kuragi!" Ela ouviu alguém chamá-la.

Desgrudou os olhos da janela e observou a sala da aula, quem a chamara era a aluna que sentava atrás dela. Machi encarou a garota, esperando que ela falasse.

"Estamos pensando em ir ao parque depois da aula! Para aliviar um pouco depois das aulas chatas" A garota trocou algumas risadinhas bestas com as colegas em volta. "Gostaria de ir com a gente?" Convidou, feliz.

Machi olhou-a surpresa. Era a primeira vez que a convidavam para fazer alguma coisa. Pensou em aceitar, talvez fosse a última vez, também. Mas tinha a reunião do grêmio, depois da aula. E tinha ele.

"Não posso. Sinto muito." Respondeu, simplesmente, virando-se para frente novamente.

"Porque não, Kuragi?" Insistiu a garota.

"Reunião do grêmio estudantil."

As garotas compreenderam e suspiraram, desanimadas. Mas logo voltaram a tagarelar alegremente umas com as outras, deixando Machi, novamente, perdida em pensamentos, com o olhar preso no vidro, na neve... Na perfeição.

Ele tinha lhe dito que ninguém é perfeito. Mas ele era. Aos olhos de todos, ele era perfeito. O príncipe, o presidente exemplar, o ídolo ambulante de milhares de garotas sonhadoras, que babavam em cima de alguém que estava longe do alcance das várias mãos desejosas. Várias mãos desejosas que, inevitavelmente, incluíam as suas próprias. As mãos de Machi Kuragi. A falha, o erro, a sem graça.

Ele a tinha conquistado. Quem sabe por ser modesto quando poderia ser esnobe. Quem sabe por ser gentil quando poderia ser agressivo. Quem sabe por ser confiável quando poderia ser falso. Quem sabe por ser amigável quando poderia ser grosso. Quem sabe por não ser perfeito, quando poderia ser. De uma forma ou de outra, ele a tinha conquistado. E isso era um fato!

Mas era um amor impossível. Uma história que não existia e jamais existiria. Era tarde demais para tentar alguma coisa. Tohru Honda o tinha achado primeiro. E agora, ele estava tão distante quanto sempre esteve. Embora se vissem quase todos os dias, em reuniões do grêmio, ela se fechava, se trancava num mundo só seu, onde o Yuki que a cumprimentava com um sorriso nos corredores era seu. Única e exclusivamente seu. Seu amor perfeito. Seu ser imperfeito.

O tempo passou rápido, e logo Machi foi arrancada de seus pensamentos pelo barulhento sinal. Enquanto a professora dava os avisos finais, todos os alunos já guardavam o material, ansiosamente. Quando foram liberados, todos levantaram juntos e correram, empurrando-se e derrubando-se, até a porta. E a garota permaneceu sentada, até que a sala ficou silenciosa. Guardou os cadernos lentamente e levantou-se, saindo da sala.

Andou pelos corredores, procurando a sala do grêmio. Mas ainda pensando nele.

Ele entrara na sua vida, sem a intenção de entrar. Sem a intenção de abalar tanto os sentimentos da "sem graça". Ele queria, apenas, ser seu amigo. Mas, na tentativa de conquistar a simpatia da tesoureira, Yuki Souma conquistou bem mais.

Talvez, parando para pensar, se ela fosse como Kimi ou Manabe, pessoas das quais ela vivia reclamando, seria mais fácil se expressar. Ela não seria tão reservada, nem tão anti-social. E assim seria mais fácil chegar nele e falar o que ela sentia. O que ela, realmente, pensava dele.

Mas ela continuava a pensar que era tarde demais. Não só pelo motivo de Yuki ter alguém como Tohru ao lado dele. Mas também pelo fato de Yuki ter tantas admiradoras, que ele poderia escolher a dedo. E elas eram mais bonitas que "a falha". Machi sabia disso. Com tantas garotas para escolher, porque Yuki escolheria justamente ela?

Parou em frente à sala do grêmio. Estava trancada... Ninguém tinha chegado, ainda. Distraidamente, Machi se apoiou na parede fria ao lado da porta e fechou os olhos, cansada.

A perfeição... O que a levou a odiá-la? O fato de ter sido pressionada a sua infância inteira e, num simples piscar de olhos, por um erro de interpretação de seus pais, ter sido castigada por ter sido perfeita. Perfeita aos seus olhos. Aos olhos de seus pais, ela seria, eternamente, "a sem graça".

"Machi? Você chegou cedo!"

A garota abriu os olhos no mesmo instante. Yuki sorria para ela, enquanto destrancava a porta da sala com as chaves que carregava no bolso da calça.

Assim que ele destrancou a porta, deu um passo para trás, dando espaço para Machi passar primeiro. E foi o que ela fez. Entrou na sala e, imediatamente, dirigiu-se para a sua mesa. Afastou a cadeira tentando fazer o menor barulho possível e sentou-se, apoiando a pasta em cima da mesa. Tirou alguns papéis, uma caneta e começou o trabalho que teria que fazer naquele dia. Desperdiçando a oportunidade de estar sozinha com Yuki, que também parecia muito concentrado pegando alguns cadernos das prateleiras.

Logo Kimi, Manabe e Nao chegaram, e uma nova reunião do grêmio iniciou-se. Enquanto Kimi e Manabe discutiam por qualquer coisa, Machi tentava se concentrar nos seus papéis. Nao, milagrosamente, estava quieto e Yuki tentava acalmar Manabe e Kimi dando razão aos argumentos da garota.

E novamente a tesoureira pegou-se pensando no seu presidente. A pessoa que tentava separar todas as brigas, acabar com as discussões, com uma palavra de conforto para todos. Aquele garoto gentil que oferece o braço quando você pede a mão. Aquele que te ajuda a levantar quando você cai acidentalmente. Aquele que te faz sorrir quando você está triste.

O tempo? Não importava. Podia ser tarde demais. Mas ela viveria com aquele sentimento até esquecê-lo. Por falar nisso, ela o esqueceria? Algum dia de sua vida, ela seria capaz de esquecer alguém como ele? Em que momento da vida dela, Yuki se tornara indispensável? Quando o conhecera? Na primeira vez que conversara com ele? Ela não sabia dizer. Só sabia que agora não tinha mais volta.

E ela não queria que tivesse.

Existem diversas pessoas que amam e não são correspondidas. Pelo menos nisso, ela não era muito diferente da maioria. Embora nisso, ela quisesse ser.

Suspirou cansada, abrindo a pasta e procurando um caderno com as anotações que procurava. Sem sucesso em sua busca, a garota levantou-se silenciosamente e andou até uma das prateleiras. Achou o caderno que precisava, mas ele estava na prateleira mais alta, onde, na ponta dos pés, Machi dificilmente alcançava. Sem querer atrapalhar a discussão criativa entre Kimi e Manabe, Yuki ou Nao, Machi esforçou-se para pegar o caderno. E conseguiu! Mas ele trouxe vários livros, papéis e outros cadernos com ele.

O barulho do material caindo no chão chamou a atenção de todos.

"Meu Deus! A Machi derrubou todos os cadernos e livros!" Exclamou Kimi.

"E isso é novidade? Ela só bagunça as coisas!" Reclamou Nao, sendo bem mais rude do que imaginava ser.

"Desculpem..." Murmurou a garota, ajoelhando-se para pegar os livros e cadernos.

"Está tudo bem com você, Machi?" Perguntou Yuki, que tinha se ajoelhado ao lado da garota, para ajudá-la.

"Tudo..."

"Não se machucou?"

"Não..."

"Não está mentindo para mim, está?"

"Não..."

"Que bom!"

Novamente, aquele sorriso. O sorriso que Machi guardava na memória todos os dias. O sorriso que ele sempre dirigia para ela. O sorriso que conseguia acalmá-la.

Machi olhou-o surpresa, por alguns instantes. Percebendo o olhar da garota sobre si, Yuki parou de recolher o material caído e olhou para a tesoureira, ainda sorrindo.

Ficaram encarando-se por alguns segundos, até que Machi percebeu que todos na sala olhavam para os dois. Imediatamente levantou-se, extremamente envergonhada.

"Obrigada, presidente!" Agradeceu ela.

"Ah... De nada" Respondeu o garoto, enquanto se levantava com alguns livros e cadernos nas mãos. "Deixa que eu ponho isso lá em cima" Falou ele, indicando com a cabeça o material que Machi carregava.

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, enquanto esperava ele colocar os cadernos e livros que estavam em suas mãos, antes. Assim que os ajeitou na prateleira, ele virou-se para Machi e estendeu os braços, pedindo silenciosamente para ela lhe entregar o que restava.

A garota separou o caderno que precisava e entregou os outros para Yuki, que os arrumou na prateleira também.

"Obrigada novamente" Agradeceu ela, curvando-se respeitosamente.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, a garota virou-se e voltou para a mesa em que estava, onde sentou e folheou o caderno, procurando a página com as anotações e deixando um Yuki confuso acompanhando seus movimentos.

Sentiu-se observada por um bom tempo. E sabia por quem. Ainda que não tivesse coragem de levantar a vista para ter certeza, ela sentia o poder daqueles olhos ametistas sobre si. Quando Yuki percebeu que a garota não voltaria a olhá-lo, ele deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para seu trabalho. Enquanto Machi continuava escrevendo, com os pensamentos muito longe dos papéis.

Quando o viu pela primeira vez, a imagem que teve dele foi de uma pessoa mesquinha e desonesta. Que dizia não ser um príncipe apenas para ouvir os outros dizerem que ele era. Apenas para reafirmar seu poder. Odiava isso. E, no começo de tudo, para ela, ele foi indiferente. Não tinha importância nenhuma. Mas depois, aos poucos, ele foi conquistando a garota. Conquistando a simpatia de Machi. E agora, a cada dez coisas que ela pensava, onze era ele.

Suspirou, cansada, e soltou a caneta. De que adiantava viver com esse sentimento, se ele não lhe dava paz? Ela queria gritar aos quatro ventos que estava cansada de tudo aquilo. Queria gritar aos quatro ventos que o amava. Que, por mais que tivesse fugido desse sentimento, ela tinha perdido a corrida. Ela estava apaixonada por Yuki Souma.

Enterrou a cabeça nos braços, cruzados sobre a mesa. Ela sempre se afastara das pessoas para não precisar sofrer. E agora, ali estava ela. Lamentando-se por não ser correspondida.

E o tempo correu depressa.

Ela ficou com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, pensando nas tragédias de sua vida, bem mais tempo do que pretendia ficar. E só voltou ao mundo real quando Yuki chamou sua atenção.

"Machi... A reunião acabou. Você terminou seu trabalho?"

O coração de Machi deu um pulo. Ela ainda não tinha terminado! Estava ocupada demais se lamentando silenciosamente.

"Não! Desculpe-me! Vou terminar!" Disse a garota, desesperada. "Pode deixar a chave comigo, depois eu tranco e entrego-a para você amanhã."

"Eu fico aqui com você" Disse o garoto, sorrindo.

"Não precisa. Você deve ter mais o que fazer. Eu tranco, pode deixar."

Yuki decidiu que seria melhor não discutir com a garota. Respirou fundo, desanimado, e retirou a chave do bolso, colocando-a em cima da mesa ao lado da porta.

"Até mais, Machi" Despediu-se ele, sorrindo.

"Tchau" Respondeu ela, simplesmente, concentrada em seu trabalho.

Assim que ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando, Machi agarrou com força seus cabelos. Mais uma vez tinha desperdiçado a chance de estar sozinha com Yuki. De que adiantava ela viver reclamando se quando tinha uma chance, não aproveitava-a? Viver lamentando-se por uma coisa pela qual ela não lutava, era, no mínimo, ridículo.

Talvez ela fosse ridícula. Ridícula por desejar e não ir atrás.

Mas se fosse, ela também se acharia ridícula. Ridícula por ir atrás de alguém que está tão longe de suas mãos.

Soltou seus cabelos e voltou a atenção para os papéis, terminando as últimas anotações. Conferiu se estava tudo certo e guardou as folhas soltas dentro do caderno que tinha pegado. Guardou-o numa prateleira mais baixa e dirigiu-se até a mesa onde Yuki tinha deixado as chaves.

Abriu a porta, deu uma última olhada na sala, vendo se estava tudo em ordem, e apagou a luz. Sai e fechou a porta atrás de si, virando-se para trancá-la. Sem notar a presença de outra pessoa, a poucos passos de distância.

Machi guardou as chaves no bolso e afastou-se da porta, finalmente percebendo que não estava sozinha.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou intrigada.

"Estava te esperando."

"Por quê? Eu disse que podia ir!"

"Eu quis te esperar, Machi. Queria acompanhá-la até sua casa. Gosto da sua companhia" Admitiu Yuki, sorrindo.

Machi ficou sem palavras diante da resposta de Yuki. Ficou encarando-o, surpresa, por alguns segundos. Até que, inevitavelmente, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Sorriso que não passou despercebido pelo rato.

"Você fica linda quando sorri" Comentou ele, divertido.

A garota enrubesceu violentamente e desviou os olhos do garoto. Yuki aumentou o sorriso e aproximou-se dela, segurando delicadamente a sua mão.

"Vamos... Eu te levo até sua casa"

Machi novamente se surpreendeu. Mas concordou com a cabeça e apertou a mão do presidente, segurando-a com força. Com medo que ele fugisse dela. Coisa que não aconteceu.

Será que, realmente, era muito tarde?

Ainda era cedo demais para dizer que sim.

Ainda era cedo demais para dizer que não.

Na hora certa, ele iria encontrá-la.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I found you"  
_(Fruits Basket 21, Capítulo 125, Página 21)

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 02/02/2007  
__Finalizada: 05/02/2007_

**N/A:  
**Eu precisava escrever uma fanfic com esses dois!  
Yuki x Machi é o meu casal favorito de Fruits Basket. :D  
Eu achei linda a forma como eles se entenderam no desenrolar do mangá. Não foi uma coisa cansativa que nem Kyo x Tohru.  
Enquanto Yuki e Machi precisaram de apenas um capítulo para se acertarem, Kyo e Tohru precisaram de três, se não for quatro!  
Fala sério! ¬¬

Sempre que eu compro uma edição nova, eu folheio as páginas e leio, antes de tudo, as partes com esses dois! Hohohoh  
Certo... Eu leio tudo por scan, antes de sair as edições u.u' mas não é a mesma coisa. Sem contar que meu inglês não é tããão decente a ponto de eu conseguir ler um mangá inteiro e entender tudo! XD'

Bom... Sobre esse spoiler aí no final.  
Para quem não sabe, _"I found you" _seria algo como "Eu te encontrei".  
Dá para saber quem disso isso para quem, né? O.o'  
Se você não sacou, eu esclareço:  
O Yuki, realmente, diz isso para a Machi. Na edição 21, capítulo 125, página 21. Lindoso, não? ..

Essa fic, na verdade, não foi iniciada dia 02. Ela foi iniciada ano passado. Meu Deus! Ela passou por milhares de transformações! O.O'  
Eu não consegui gostar de nenhum resultado! Ela foi reescrita 18 vezes... Sem brincadeira! O.O"  
Esse foi o resultado que mais me agradou:/  
Espero que tenha agradado vocês também:)

Só isso...

Revieeeews, pleasee!  
Uma autora feliz escreve mais fanfics! ;D


End file.
